


Day 7

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alley Sex, Car Sex, Day Seven, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, It Gets Worse, Naked Female Clothed Male, Smut, post 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: God, he misses her. That's why the Unit Chief asks how much longer they have her – they, not him in particular, for if he's lucky enough he'll make her stay tonight.





	Day 7

DAY 7: DRESSED/NAKED (HALF-DRESSED)

.

Six hours. Six damn hours to prove to her that he indeed loves her, cherishes the memory of her every single day he heads up to his office and finds another woman in her usual place. Alex – it's not that he doesn't like her or thinks she's not capable, otherwise to be honest, because the linguist easily got along with all of them – is now that brunette wig he has to pass by.

God, he misses her. That's why the Unit Chief asks how much longer they have her –  _they_ , not him in particular, for if he's lucky enough he'll make her stay tonight. That's also why he's the one that offers her a lift when she's had almost too much to drink.

Emily is almost uncomfortable in the passenger's seat, shifting ever so slightly until he's concerned enough to question her  _what the hell is going on_. Maybe he had too much to drink as well, surprisingly so. She wants to talk – of course she does, why not? – and Hotch endorses her proposal by parking in an empty black alley. It almost feels like the perfect place for a serial killer to attack, his mind rambles.

But every slur she utters is frustrating, and the Interpol Chief can barely get one sentence complete before his lips are fusing with hers. He's faintly aware that it's risky, he's faintly aware he doesn't have protection, that a child now could screw up their lives.

It's too late, though, because she's undressed in his backseat without further protest before he can even register, his need to feel  _her_  driving him insane as he touches every inch of fair skin. The raven-haired man gives her no time to run away, he's pounding into her –  _soaking_  – pussy while her lips claim the space above his collar before she can moan in the crook of his neck  _what are we even doing, Hotch?_

That's when he realizes how possessed he is, his clothes now plagued by the scent of hers as she just shudders beneath him in her own release. Her satisfied sigh mutes his words - albeit he's quite sure he tells her that he's still in love with her after so long. It's a start for the two of them, raw as it is, but a start nonetheless.


End file.
